


Everything's worth it if it's for you

by Spill1ngardans



Series: Tuebor - original Victorian AU [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, Protectiveness, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26822803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spill1ngardans/pseuds/Spill1ngardans
Summary: The way her tall lover stumbles at the end of the night, her cherry red cheeks together with her glassy eyes are actually extremely endearing to witness. The part she doesn't like is when the unhinged lady completely loses control and engages in verbal – and physical – duels with all the guests who dare mock or insult the red-haired girl, because of her stance, her face or the fact that she's not married yet. Florence feels a sense of guilt growing in her every time Adelaide punches someone on her behalf, but the other doesn't hesitate to announce that everything's worth it if it's for her.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: Tuebor - original Victorian AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968661
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Everything's worth it if it's for you

“Do we really need to attend this ball, Florence?” Utters Adelaide, absolutely not enthusiastic about it.  
“Please, dearest! You always complain but you know you'll have fun too if we go!” Exclaims Florence. She has been pleading for a hour now, and all the while, she was tugging at her lover's arm. “I promise, if you get too uncomfortable we'll get back immediately!”  
Adelaide looks at her unimpressed. “You say that every single time, and then we end up staying until the last drunk lord falls to the ground".  
Florence chuckles sheepishly but then she quickly averts her eyes and releases Adelaide's arm. The brunette doesn't like that look on her partner’s face at all: she knows how much Florence enjoys balls, her tone had been too harsh without noticing it.  
She exhales slowly and speaks up. “I’m sorry, i didn't mean to come off too strong. I just hate half of the guests there, but if it’s to make you happy, I’ll do anything.” She then squeezes the shorter girl to add meaning to her apology. Florence chortles on her girlfriend’s chest and squeezes back.  
“Thank you." She whispers.  
Adelaide simply hums.

When they reach the ballroom, they are greeted by the usual bustling conversations, laughs, heels and orchestra music. Adelaide can already sense a awful headache kicking in, but the sight of Florence buzzing with excitement heals any pain she might be feeling at the moment. The redhead holds her hand and leads her inside. The brunette immediately eyes the table adorned with all kinds of unknown beverages that are just waiting to be tasted by the peculiar lady. Florence seems to read her mind though, and sends her a warning glare accompanied by that lovely smile of hers.  
“Dearest, i'm begging you, try to limit your alcohol intake... please? I want you to be safe. I wonder how many available ballrooms are left at this point.” She chuckles. “But really, please, just try to moderate yourself.” Florence does her best to sound assertive but she really isn't, at least not in this context.  
She lectures Adelaide every single time even though she’s well aware that a wall would be more attentive. Nevertheless, she wouldn’t have it any other way and just accepts her fate: she's gonna have to keep an eye on her throughout the night. The way her tall lover stumbles at the end of the night, her cherry red cheeks together with her glassy eyes are actually extremely endearing to witness. The part she doesn't like is when the unhinged lady completely loses control and engages in verbal – and physical – duels with all the guests who dare mock or insult the red-haired girl, because of her stance, her face or the fact that she's not married yet. Florence feels a sense of guilt growing in her every time Adelaide punches someone on her behalf, but the other doesn't hesitate to announce that everything's worth it if it's for her. She smiles at the thought and gets ready for the current event.  
“A penny for your thoughts?” Adelaide's chirpy voice wakes her up from her rêverie.  
“Sorry, love. I was just thinking about all the food displayed in this room. I don't even know where to start!”  
“Desserts!” exclaims the late-teen and she’s already dragging her lover to the nearest table.

Two hours later everything is going smoothly: Adelaide and Florence are chatting about everything and nothing, and the brunette has only had three glasses of champagne so far. Florence is both proud and impressed, but she should have known that her dear beanstalk wouldn't need to be under the influence to cause trouble.  
“i'm going to fetch another drink. I'll be right back.” Adelaide gets up and heads to the small table on the other end of the room.  
The seat on Florence’s right feels empty but she waits patiently for her partner's return. In a matter of seconds, she is surrounded by a couple of men she's unfortunately familiar with.  
“that excuse of a woman has finally left your side for a moment! Not that you are any better of course... but at least you don't lack proper etiquette!” one of them affirms with a boisterous laugh.  
Florence feels her blood boil, no one has the right to talk about her other half like that, but she is not Adelaide, she lacks physical strength and witty answers. Adelaide always reminds her to stand up for herself, and she's really trying, but it's not easy and her fear always gets the best of her. She wonders why a charismatic young woman such as the brunette would ever want to spend her time with her, a dull weakling. She decides to talk back either way.  
“Don't- don't you dare talk about my best friend like that!”  
The expression “best friend" feels bitter on her tongue and she hopes for a time where they won't need to hide their love for each other. She does her best to sound intimidating and confident, but the men only laugh at her.

Adelaide, please come back soon.

  
Adelaide feels uneasy. She thinks she's just being paranoid at first, but then she turns her head and realizes that some lords are surrounding Florence. She had promised not to cause any trouble, but she can't just let those pigs get away with it. She forgets about her drink and speedily marches towards the unnerving scene that’s playing right in front of her eyes. Once she reaches her former spot, she stealthily grips one of the men by his shoulders and knocks him to the ground. The whole room has their eyes on them, but Adelaide couldn't care less and the bystanders are aware of her aggressive demeanour.  
“What were you saying to her, huh?!” she shouts at the top of her lungs as she’s pushing her right heel on the man's stomach. Another man attempts to surprise her from behind but she notices his presence and punches him on the jaw.  
The man on the ground is wheezing, both from pain and entertainment.  
“i suggest you apologise to her right now if you don't want this to be your last ball ever.” The brunette urges him.  
In the meantime, Florence is witnessing the whole situation unfold and tries to find her lover’s gaze in order to keep her from causing even more damage, but she knows this situation can only have two outcomes: either the man apologises or he's gonna have to say goodbye to some of his ribs. A defeated sigh escapes her lips.

  
“It's not like I’ve lied, though!” the man declares.  
“That’s it.” Adelaide is not screaming anymore. Her chocolate brown eyes have lost their usual sparkle, her gaze deadly. Just as she's effortlessly lifting the man up to punch him in the mouth, her gaze finally falls on Florence. She knows the shorter girl hates when she gets violent, even if it's for her sake. She ponders for a bit, and then ultimately decide to just hit the man with one well-placed punch, and then run away.  
“... you're lucky Florence doesn't want it to get too bloody.” She punches him with all the strength she has, Florence screams her name in fear.  
Adelaide drops the man on the ground, steps on him just for the fun of it, and finally she takes Florence's hand in hers and they're hurrying off before someone catches them.  
“Adelaide-" the redhead stars but the brunette cuts her off.  
“Oh, c'mon! I could've broken some of his ribs, and instead I’ve only punched him! Aren't you proud of me?” she laughs and they stop. The ballroom and all the clamour linked to it far and forgotten.

Florence looks at her lover's blinding smile, as she's waiting for praise, and she just can't stay mad.  
“You're right, i am proud of you.” She laughs, but she's exhausted. “And thank you for always defending me, you're the most important person to me."

“Aww, baby, no need to thank me every single time. You know everything is worth it if it’s for you!”.

They grin at each other and burst out laughing, their laughs being the only sound on the deserted road back home.


End file.
